spongebobgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants is a chipper sea sponge and the titular character and protagonist of the show with the same name. He is shown to be a kind, funny, fun-loving, and happy go-lucky character. He looks like a cleaning sponge instead of an actual sea sponge. He first appears in the pilot episode that aired in May 1999, "Help Wanted." Information Since SpongeBob is a main character and the titular character, it means he appears in almost every episode. Though it also appears that ever since the seasons that came after the first movie his voice has gotten a bit higher then when from he had a more deeper voice in the first three seasons. SpongeBob's best friend is known to be Patrick Star the dim-witted pink starfish. SpongeBob also has his pet snail, Gary the Snail, who is equivalent to a cat in our world. Occupations Throughout the show, Spo geBob has predominantly been a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. In the lilot "Help Wanted", he is seen getting the job. He has also worked as fry cook for the Chum Bucket in "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" by force when Mr. Krabs lost him to a bet against Plankton. In "Hall Monitor" he acts as a "police-force" in Bikini Bottom and causes massive damage to the town. SpongeBob is also an avid jellyfisher, and in multiple episodes he is seen doing this, such as in the episode "Jellyfish Hunter." Physical Apperance SpongeBob is a yellow sea sponge that looks like a cleaning sponge. He is a yellow sea sponge with olive green holes around his body. He usaully wears a white shirt with a red tie and brown pants that over-lap his shirt and a black belt that goes around the pants. He also wears socks with red & blue stripes (3 stripes on each sock). SpongeBob also wears black shoes, but while working at the Krusty Krab wears a hat whith a dark blue anchor. Trivia *His parents look like real sponges but he looks more like a cleaning sponge. *SpongeBob is considered to be both sexual and asexual. *His name was originally going to be SpongeBoy, but the name was used by a cleaning company. Hillenburg wanted to have "Sponge" in his name so people won't mistake him for a "Cheese Head". So he used SpongeBob. He chose "SquarePants" for the last name, as it had "a nice ring to it." *SpongeBob's proto-types were Bob the Sponge from a 1986 comic made by Stephen Hillenburg. *His second proto-type was SpongeBoy who looked exactly like SpongeBob but whith a green hat. He does wear a green hat in "Home Sweet Pineapple" as a likely reference. *In the episode "The Abrasive Side," the abrasive side made him look like a real cleaning sponge as a joke. *SpongeBob is an adult as proved in "Sleepy Time." *On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, such as for jellyfishing (for protection) or reading. Related Pages Bob the Sponge SpongeBoy Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:SquarePants Family Category:Main Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Video game characters